


Enemy Mine

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 15, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Lilith joins forces with the Winchesters upon realizing she wants Chuck to lose.
Kudos: 4





	Enemy Mine

When Lilith realized the tide was turning in the Winchesters’ favor and that she wanted Chuck to lose, she hunted them and their angel down. “I want to help,” she explained when they opened the door and immediately tried to shoot her. “Fuck, you guys are on the ball,” the demon complained.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. “Why should we trust you?”

“You shouldn’t, but whatever. Chuck needs to go down. And you’re clearly the winners here.” Sam and Dean eyed her warily, keeping their guns trained on her. “Wow, overkill much?” 

They rolled their eyes at her. “What’s in it for you?” a suspicious Dean questioned.

“I get to live and this Earth survives?” Then Lilith winked at him and he sighed.

“Why are you so gung-ho on helping us now? You’ve been on the run and/or trying to kill us for months,” Sam pointed out. His gaze never wavered from her.

“Because I realized you two morons might actually win this shit. And Chuck needs to lose, sorry not sorry.” 

Cas crossed his arms. “Don’t think this means we trust you.” He wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to end the world if they saved it from Chuck’s whims. Nothing really shocked him anymore, not after everything they had been through and seen these past few months. 

Lilith snorted. “Like I trust you fucks not to kill me. Put your guns down!” They didn’t so she sighed and headed over to one of the beds.

“The world’s upside down. Only explanation,” Dean whispered to Sam and Cas as Lilith pretended not to hear them.

“We need all the help we can get. I don’t like it but that’s the truth.” Sam couldn’t wait to kill her again (and not start the apocalypse this time) once this was over. Rage bubbled up every time he looked at her and it was hard to contain. 

“Fine. But if any more enemies join our side, don’t say I didn’t warn you when they team up to kill us.” Cas was completely prepared for this scenario and had been for a while.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Lilith was bored so she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, ignoring the three men talking amongst themselves. 

And when it came time to finally take on Chuck and stop him once and for all, Lilith was behind them all the way - along with a host of other allies and former enemies.


End file.
